choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lina
Lina, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Lina has black hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple jeweled criss-cross dress and high heels. Her casual look consists of a black top, gray shorts, a black choker and two necklaces. Personality Lina lives for parties and loves drama and savageness. She’s happy and loves being the life of the party, as well as being entertained. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel Relationships Han Although they flirt with each other in Chapter 2, they don't seem to get along. She is annoyed by his arrogant attitude when it comes to sports, and Han is annoyed by her lack of athleticism. Despite that, when Lina accuses Your Character of cheating and sleeping with someone on the crew, Han joins in and calls you a cheater too during the next challenge (if he is present). Your Character In Chapter 6, she accuses you of sleeping with the crew to get ahead and believes that you should be eliminated. In a premium choice, you can convince the other contestants to eliminate her for a variety of reasons such as her rude behavior, tantrums, and feeling that she unfairly accused you with no evidence. If you chose to eliminate Han in Chapter 6, you have the chance to clear the air with her in Chapter 8. If you give her a cash token, she will show genuine remorse for the accusations and states that the rumors were started by another contestant. In Chapter 20, if you decide to talk to the jury to persuade them to vote for you, you have the option of telling her Ivy started the rumor; later, if you decide to announce the fact that Ivy cheated with Carson on live television, she will add that this is the reason she doesn't trust fake blondes. Ryder Lina seems to get along best with Ryder, saying he's the only fun person in the house. They seem to have fun together in the jury house as well. If you take her to the boat date, she tells you she hopes he won't get eliminated because she thinks he is "hot. And like, arrogant. But... in a hot way". However, when they come back for the Comeback Challenge, she tells him any agreement they made is off. Gallery Other Looks Lina.png|Dress LinainBikini.jpg|Swimsuit Lina Swimsuit.png|Alternate Swimsuit Image Lina Casual.png|Casual Lina_Full.png|Full view of Casual outfit Miscellaneous LinavsAdamsneakpeek.jpg|Lina and Adam Sneak Peek LinaSneakPeek.png|Lina Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Whodouinvite.png|Who do you invite? Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png|Partial Picture of Lina in the Production room Trivia *She makes a cameo appearance via a partial promotional picture of herself in the production room Jen takes Your Character to in Chapter 10 to see some Confessionals of contestants still in the game. *The name Lina is of Latin, Sanskrit, Chinese, Dutch, Greek and Arabic origin, which means: Palm tree, tender, delicate (Arabic); united, absorved (Sanskrit); strong (Latin); light (Greek); pure (Dutch); pretty and elegant (Chinese). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Celebrities